uNA NOCHE COMO OTRA CUALQUIERA
by Nee-chan Asakura
Summary: Todo acabó hace 1 año.Hao ha muerto y Ren tienen un pequeño gran secreto.Soy muy mala para esto asi ... que....¿Yoh ha visto a Hao?¿por qué Ren no se sorprende?¿Anna está triste? 1er capitulo los recuerdos de Ren.Aparecen Kanna y Maryon.AVISO IMPORTANTE E


Hola:

Antes de todo sólo quiero decir que me encanta la pareja HaoxRen es mi favorita !

Aunque a algunos os pueda desagradar a mi me chifla.

Este fic se lo dedico a Elia que en un Reviuw dijo que le gustaba mucho esta pareja. ¡¡¡COMO A Mi! Bueno, no es nada fácil encontrar un fic de estos dos juntos.

PAREJAS: hao/ren, Anna/Yoh, de fondo están jun/lee y algunas más que no se sisaldrán algo más que mencionados.

DISCLAIMER: shamAn king no es mío, pero lo será cuando me toque la lotería y pueda comprar sus derechos , de momento es de HIROYUKI TAKEI. Este fic no está hecho con animo de lucro nii mucho menos, sólo es para poder divertirse un rato. Ahora viene la suplica NO ME DENUNCIEIS.

Una vez hecho esto ahora si comenzanos.

_**1º Cortos recuerdos**_

Salió como hacia tantas noches. Recorría todo el parque hasta asegurarse de que nadie le veía ni le seguían y luego acudía a la cita. Siempre era allí cerca del lago, casi siempre él se encontraba en el banco tapado por los árboles. Siguió caminando para poder salir de jardín de la pensión. Hacía un año Yoh y los demás, después de todo lo ocurrido, habían decidido quedarse juntos en la pensión. Como es natural a él esa idea no le gustó demasiado y al principio estuvo reacio; pero sabía que Yoh y los demás le convencerían. Todo había estado "normal" desde el incidente. Aunque ya nada era lo que había sido. Aquel niño de aspecto angelical, ingenuo, torpe, bonachón, alegre y vago algunas veces se apenaba y recordaba el última día que vieron a Hao. Fue él el que le condeno, pero aun así sentía lástima y pensaba que podía haber tenido una solución mejor; que Hao no tenía porque haber muerto. Cuando estaba muy triste se auto consolaba diciendo que seguramente volvería a reencarnarse dentro de 500 años y eso lo hacía muy feliz; y por más que Anna le recordara que probablemente Hao volvería a ser malvado; Yoh no quitaba esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara. Anna por su parte seguí tan gruñona como siempre seria y aparentemente impasible, pero no era así; aunque no lo pareciera intentaba calmar a Yoh cuando se ponía melancólico, y se enfadaba cuando alguien decía que habían hecho mal, se reía, aunque disimulando, cuando hacían alguna broma estúpida y se mosqueaba cuando Yoh llegaba 0.00005 segundo fuera de la hora.

Era sin duda alguna, la chica de Yoh. Era bonito verlos cuando tenían sus momentos, cuando Yoh se quedaba dormido por el cansancio en la guardilla y Anna le subía hasta la habitación para que descansara en el futôn , o cuando Yoh estaba viendo la tele y Annita se sentaba a su lado y se recostaba en su pecho, o cuando Yoh le susurraba a Anna en el oído y se ponía roja, o cuando se acariciaban el pelo en señal de cariño. Aquello era sin duda amor. Cada vez que Ren veía eso le daba un poco de envidia, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien ( ja yo soy el narrador lo sé todo jijijijjiji), él tenía que esconderlo, si alguien se enteraba seguramente no lo volvería a verlo y si lo veía sería cuando intentara acabar con Yoh; era preferible tener eso que nada. Aunque no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera ellos; habían hecho un trato, no hablarían de "trabajo" sólo de lo personal referente a ellos. Ren nunca quiso preguntar nada referente a como había sobrevivido ni lo que pensaba hacer, tenía miedo de que se enfadara y le dejase. Aquella idea de no volverle a ver, le daba escalofríos. Horo-Horo se guía siendo el infante "graciosillo" que intentaba calmar los ánimos cuando se ponían tensos no se sabía que tenía novia pero Ren se olía algo, algunas veces cuando salía buscaba excusas tantas y poco creíbles como " voy al instituto", "voy a entrenar", según Ren esa era la más farsa, o "voy al peluquero", "acompaño a Pilika a comprar", "tengo que hacer deberes""si ya claro, como si no supiéramos que amenaza a Manta para poder copiárselos, a no, que esa era Kanna"se dijo a si mismo un día Ren. Si, habían visto a Kanna, de vez en cuando la podías ver rondando por la ciudad, intentaba evitarlos pero cuando iba con Maryon esta última se acercaba al grupo y les comentaba algunas palabras un par de frases y se iban. Un día Kanna y Maryon fueron para disculparse por todo lo sucedido, ocurriría hace unos 5 meses cuando salieron Kannan se quedó mirando a Ren y le guiñó un ojo; desde aquel día a Ren le picó el gusanillo de la curiosidad y se preguntó más de mil veces porqué había hecho eso, según Ren había dos opciones, o bien quería sexo con él o bien sabía lo de sus encuentros con Hao. Dejó de preguntárselo al cabo de un tiempo. Tampoco se lo comentó a nadie ni siquiera a Hao que le comentaba absolutamente todo, menos esto claro, no quería preguntarle por qué había hecho Kanna eso, no quería que lo tomara por un loco. Kanna y Maryon estaban juntas, eran una pareja formal; un día Hao se lo contó a Ren, se quedo con cara de " WHAT?" cuando se lo dijo. Hao le dijo que ellas sus mejores amigas y que habían tenido suficientes razones para dejarle a finales del torneo. Ren recordaba a duras penas que los "greñis" esos que intentaron ascender a los cielos a Amidamaru y que llevaban un coche fúnebre muy estrambótico, también eran pareja.

Ren siguió caminando hasta la calle, se volteó y miro a la pensión, llevaban mucho tiempo sin divertirse de verdad, la última vez que vio como reían fue en el cumpleaños de Horo-Horo, Ren recordó que el cumpleaños de Yoh , y por lo tanto de Hao, había sido hace algunas semanas. Ren se quedó en la ciudad y lo "celebró" con Haicito, Yoh había estado apenado y tan bien todos los de la casa. Anna soltó unas lágrimas cuando Yoh pidió a su tarta de cumpleaños que Hao volviese. Anna le dijo que lo supera de una vez , que sabía que era su hermano pero que él nunca lo trató como tal que quería matarlo y si Hao hubiera podido lo habría matado y no se lamentaría de haberlo hecho. Ren se mordió los labios cuando Yoh le dijo a todos "Hao fue abandonado no tuvo nada lo único que tuvo fue a FiFi-chan mis padres le abandonaron, le rechazaron no tuvo un abuelo que le enseñara a ser shaman ,ni una abuela que le contara historias, ni una madre que le abrazara cuando tenía miedo, ni un padre que le regañara cuando hacía algo mal, no tuvo a nadie que le enseñara lo que estaba bien ni lo que estaba mal, aprendió a vivir solo, fuera de la comunidad, aprendió a odiar a aquellos que le habían condenado a la soledad. Normal que me odie, yo tengo todo lo que algún día soñó, alguien que me ama, amigos que darían la vida por mi, familia que me protege." Yoh se calló y surgió el silencio en la habitación, las chicas soltaron algunas lágrimas y los chicos no pudieron reprimir un ruido de sollozo.

Todos se habían deprimido mucho y tenían ganas de llorar. Yoh levantó la cabeza y en medio de un susurro dijo "mientras yo tenía todo, ...él no tenía nada; por muy mala que haya sido vuestra vida la de él ha sido peor" y a continuación abrazó a Anna como si ella pudiera aislarle de ese dolor que sentía en el pecho, como si ella fuera la medicina de esa enfermedad llamada sufrimiento.

Volvió a mirar hacia delante, le daba mucha pena que Yoh pensara que hao estaba muerto. Ya le contó a Hao lo de los innumerables numeritos que Yoh hacía en memoria de él, Hao siempre hacía lo mismo apoyaba se cabeza en el hombre de Ren, le tocaba el pelo y le decía muy tiernamente que no se preocupara.

Ren seguió por la calle hasta encontrar un puesto de camida ambulante y compró una bebida. Ren había dicho que se iba a entrenar, ya nadie quería ir con él cuando salía; un día HoroHoro quiso ir y a Ren no le quedó más remedió que entrenar, le puso como condición a Horo-Horo que tenía que ir a su nivel o si no le abandonaría. Horo-Horro aceptó encantado con la idea de competir, a la hora y media Horo-Horo estaba demacrado y volvió arrastras hasta la pensión, Ren estaba como una rosa y se fue a su encuentro con Hao.

Ren cruzó las vías del tren, le encantaba ese lugar aunque ya le habían reñido un par de veces un guardia por no pasar por el puente.

Pilika seguía igual que siempre aunque se deprimía cuando Yoh les recordaba la muerte de Hao, aunque al parecer de Ren, alguien debía de estar "consolándola" porque en ocasiones venía muy "feliz" y creía a ver oído como hablaba Muy cariñosamente con alguien llamado Leorio. Si, Ren creía que tenía novio.

Tamao seguía siendo muy tímida y era la primera que lloraba cuando salía el tema de Hao. Ella era la que "llevaba" la casa, por decirlo de alguna manera, hacía ella la comida todas las noches decía que ya tenían suficiente los chicos como para hacer esos labores, aunque Pilika la ayudaba de vez en cuando, les lavaba la ropa y se la planchaba y procuraba que todos se despertarán temprano para ir al colegio.Ren la comparaba con una madre sobre protectora con ellos.

De vez en cuando hablaban con Silver, le contaban algunas anécdotas graciosas y le regañaban para que "espabilase". Yoh se alegraba mucho de ver a Silver y a todos, el ambiente sea hacía más cálido y acogedor, reinaba la paz y el cariño. Silver seguía siendo pobre y desde hacía algún tiempo tenía la ilusión de que le iba a tocar la lotería y entonces se podría ir de viaje por todo el mundo y dejar de vender artesanía.

Últimamente Bason y Amidamaru eran muy "amigos" iban muchas veces a pasear juntos y al cine. A rEn le repugnaba esa idea de que ellos estuvieran, ya saben, Hao le hacía muchas bromas al respegto cuando quería cambiar de tema, Ren se mosqueaba y le daba la vuelta a Hao; pero como se decía Ren a sí mismo Hao tenían "grandes dotes" para persuadirlo.

Desde que ocurrió aquello nadie había visto al espíritu del fuego; excepto Ren una vez, que fue cuando encontró a Hao después del combate contra Yoh.

Ocurrió hace unos 6 meses,6 meses después de que Yoh venciera a Hao. Ren había ido a pasear por la noche. Se encontraba en el cementerio mirando las estrellas, cuando algo en el horizante le llamó la atención, según su parecer había sido como una gran llama parpadeante que había durado apenas un segundo. Pensó que sería el cansancio y se recostó sobre el césped; al cabo dee unos minutos escuchó un pequeño ruido. Ren se incorporó automáticamente. Al mirar vio al espíritu del fuego detrás de él. Hao se encontraba delante con la mirada perdida en el rostro de Ren.

Así es como habían empezado a frecuentarse, y ahora los dos eran más que felices se conformaban con verse un par de días a la semana, pero ambos querían más.

Ninguno de los dos tenía la remota idea de lo que iba a suceder en los próximos días.

FIN

-SI TENEIS ALGUNA DUDA MANDARME UN MENSAJE PORFAVOR.

-SI LO HABEIS LEIDO, MANDARME UN MENSAJE PORFAVOR.

-SI QUEREIS COMENTAR ALGO MANDARME UN MENSAJE PORFAVOR

-SI QUEREIS CRITICAR ALGO MANDARME UN MENSAJE PORFAVOR

-SI OS ABURRIIS MANDARME UN MENSAJE

GRACIASSSSSSSSS

SI HAVEIS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ ES PORQUE OS LO HABEIS LEÍDO TODO(A MENOS DE QUE HAYAIS PASADO EL TEXTO HASTA EL FINAL)

GRACIAS

ATENTAMENTE:

La iluminada

P.D: ¿¿¿¿ALGUIEN SABE DONDE CONSEGUIR IMAGENES DE REN/HAO?

El siguiente episodio tratará de el encuentro de Ren y Hao, no os lo podéis perder.


End file.
